


unexpected discoveries [liu/smoke]

by mkships (judgmentfist)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/pseuds/mkships
Summary: after being restored to humanity and escaping the revenant curse, liu and tomas spend the evening discussing their situations and the intersections of their new lives, and discover a previously unrealized chemistry between themnote: takes place in the currently-unposted mirror match timeline, in which the revenants are restored and earthrealm and outworld are about to compete in tournament xii. right now, they're in an outworld hotel, sharing a room - lao and liu were supposed to room together, but lao's family arrived... all of them. thus, liu's staying with smoke instead, giving them time to talk honestly about their experiences as revenants.- - -Liu’s tone grows wistful. “We were puppets with no master, once Quan Chi was slain… but a marionette without an owner is still bound by strings.”Tomas studies Liu with newfound interest. “That is very well-spoken. Poetic, I would say.”He shrugs dismissively with one muscular shoulder. “Poetry has no place in the world of kombat. Still, it was a good diversion at the Academy. Their library was extensive.”“You studied literature? I never knew that about you.”“You never knew most things about me.”“But I would like to.”





	unexpected discoveries [liu/smoke]

“I suppose it is you and I, then.” Smoke’s voice is almost too quiet to hear, lugging a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and dropping it with a metallic _thunk_ in the corner of the room. “Unless you want to stay with all of Lao's relatives, after all. It might be a nice family bonding experience.”

“Not a chance.” Liu answers from the armchair, draped across it sideways with his long silver ponytail trailing on the carpeted floor and his knees hooked over the armrest. “I'm letting him have the room. Otherwise, it would be too uncomfortable. Where am I supposed to sleep? The closet?” 

“I would relate to that.” Smoke chuckles softly, then cuts himself off, swallowing hard. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he folds his hands and looks down at his lap, suddenly at a loss for words. “Still. It was very courteous of you to give him the room."

“It's his family. Not mine.” Liu sniffs, untying his headband and letting it fall to the floor. “I don't have one. That's fine. But I'm not going to get in the way of those who do.”

“I understand. The closest I have to a family is the other ex-revenants.” The words spill out of Smoke before he can stop it, an uncharacteristic departure from his solemn silence. “The Lin Kuei are no longer the same. Bi-Han is gone, Kuai experienced twenty years of life that I did not, Sektor is dead and dishonored, and Cyrax barely aged at all, though he, too, lost two decades. It feels strange.”

“At least you have _something_ to return to.” Liu can't quite hide his bitterness. Folding his arms across his chest, he closes his eyes, retreating into his usual shell. “Lao returned to the Wu Shi Academy with no trouble. He's fitting right in as a mentor. I can't. I'd hoped to be able, but I don't have the patience for it.”

Smoke tentatively responds. “It is possible to learn. At least, I would think.”

“They have enough trainers. I'm not needed.” Liu opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling blankly, studying the irregular pattern of crossing wooden beams. “I became the emperor of Netherrealm by fighting demons, not by actually ruling. It was no place for me.”

“Were you not going to stay in Outworld?”

Liu’s voice cracks a little. “I _don't_ belong in Outworld. I've found that out already for myself.”

“But Kit--"

“She has a life of her own, on a scale I can't possibly comprehend! It wasn't meant to be, and I was a fool for imagining it.” Liu groans, settling back into the chair, and rests his arm over his face, blocking out the ambient light. “I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you with my own problems.”

“No-- please, talk, if you need. It's good to know I am not alone in these struggles.” Smoke's voice is soft, with a slight Eastern European accent, a pleasant lilt in his voice. “You were the tournament victor, correct? Your aging is slowed. That must be closer to Kitana’s lifespan.”

“She's ten thousand years old. I don't think so.”

“Oh.” He ponders this, voice dropping to a whisper. “I had not realized. That is closer to Raiden than any of us.”

“I know.” Liu responds dryly, his tone full of an indescribable sadness. “I convinced myself for so long that Raiden couldn't possibly care about me the way he claims he does, since he is immortal. It seems I was wrong.”

“I have no idea how to feel about Raiden. I do not know him well.” Smoke settles back on the bed, exhaling softly. “My own aging is slowed, as well. I am an enenra, a reborn spirit. I called myself that, as a revenant--”

Liu interrupts. “I remember. What do you want to be called now?" 

Taken aback, Smoke pauses. “Just… Smoke. That was always my code name. For friends, Tomas would work well.” 

“Tomas it is, then.” 

“We are friends?” Smoke asks carefully, just to make sure. He doesn't want to seem presumptuous. “...thank you.”

Liu laughs softly, more at himself than anything. “Should I not have assumed? There's no need to thank me.”

“No-- feel free to assume.” Tomas answers hastily, already dreading his own awkwardness as he stumbles on the words. He brushes his loose silver hair back off his forehead, nervously tucking it behind his ears. “It has been some time since I had any true friends. That is my nature. I keep to myself.”

“As do I, though for different reasons. The competitive nature of the tournament left little room for friendships when I was young, only acquaintances and rivalries.” Liu is talking far more than he meant to, but there's a certain relief in discussing the things he's bottled up for so long. Unexpectedly, he turns to face Tomas, cracking a surprisingly warm smile. “I suppose we lonely types may need to stick together.”

“I-- yes-- you could say that.” Tomas meets Liu’s eyes for as long as he can, then looks down, unsure of his strange mixture of emotions. There's an unusually sensitive soul beyond Liu’s brash persona. He wouldn't have expected it. “What will you do after the tournament, instead?”

“I have no idea.” Liu answers frankly. It's oddly liberating to admit outright when he doesn't know. “I've always wanted to see more of America… Had you ever visited before we were sent to the city?” 

“A few times, but I'd never seen it that way…” Tomas lapses into a thoughtful silence, calling back his memories of the places he'd been. Now, it all seems like a piece of the distant past. 

Liu gets up from the armchair, unfastening his outer leather tunic with its embossed dragon pattern. Laying it across the back of the chair, he casually sheds his undershirt, tossing it into the corner of the room. He stretches, muscles rippling, then crosses the floor to lay down on the opposite side of the bed, seemingly forgetting Tomas’s presence.

Astonished, Tomas clears his throat loudly, realizing he's accidentally vanished in an embarrassed cloud of smoke. Reappearing, he consciously averts his eyes from Liu, fidgeting with the straps on his tunic.“Do you-- do you remember when we turned back into ourselves? In the tunnels?”

“How could I forget?” Liu smiles bitterly. There is no joy in his expression, only an oddly nostalgic sort of sadness. But as Tomas watches him, his face shifts, a spark of light entering his eyes. Liu studies him more closely this time in return. “Have you ever talked about it with the others?”

“No, never.” Tomas exhales softly. “I had no wish to bring up bad memories.”

“What was it like for you?” Liu reaches over, brushing a few strands of hair out of Tomas’s eyes, and carefully watches his expression, bashful and flustered. “I haven't discussed it openly, either. I'd be interested to hear your thoughts.”

“It was frightening.” Tomas admits readily, warm brown eyes meeting Liu’s golden ones. “There was the sense of overwhelming freedom, mixed with the realization that I had not been myself. The latter was the worst part. I knew I had been a puppet, and little more.”

Liu’s tone grows wistful. “We were puppets with no master, once Quan Chi was slain… but a marionette without an owner is still bound by strings.”

Tomas studies Liu with newfound interest. “That is very well-spoken. Poetic, I would say.”

He shrugs dismissively with one muscular shoulder. “Poetry has no place in the world of kombat. Still, it was a good diversion at the Academy. Their library was extensive.”

“You studied literature? I never knew that about you.”

“You never knew most things about me.”

“But I would like to.”

Liu grins suddenly, a certain teasing lilt in his voice. “Oh, would you?”

Tomas's bravery vanishes. Closing his eyes, he regrets the comment as a surge of dread washes over him. His voice drops to a soft whisper, choked by nerves. “If you are willing.”

“Tomas, learning about one another is part of the purpose of a friendship.” Liu is undeterred. Propping himself up on one elbow, he gently prods Tomas in the side through the soft cloth of his ninja uniform. “You should try being more assertive. So, what do you want to know about me?" 

Tomas can't quite look directly at him. He clears his throat as his mind races, drawing a complete blank. “I… I don't know. Ahem-- what was it like to be in charge of the Netherrealm?” 

“It was an undesirable job. Apparently, Quan Chi used Shinnok as a magical power source to keep the demons in line. With both of them gone, the result was catastrophic.” Liu settles back onto the bed, relaxing against the unfamiliar mattress. The Outworld cloth feels different, but still comfortable. “I spent most of the time fending off demons who wanted to steal the throne. Kitana handled the management. I was never suited to it, and I'm glad to be free of it.” 

“It does not sound pleasant.” Tomas blurts out abruptly, unable to think of anything better to say. He finally lets himself look back in Liu's direction, awkwardly fumbling around to search for words, and melts under the other man's confident smirk. “I-...” He trails off, trying again. “I still remember finally escaping from the sewer tunnels, and seeing the skyline. At the time, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.” 

Liu raises a brow inquiringly, taking full advantage of Tomas's endearing nervousness. It's almost an instinct to respond teasingly, watching his clumsy and charming reactions. “At the time? What's the most beautiful thing in the world right now?”

“That is not what I meant--” With a slight protest, Tomas trails off, suddenly thinking about the question. He’d only said it as an offhand remark, but he now notices a missed opportunity. Desperately searching for a subject change, his attention inevitably drifts to Liu's sleek muscular body, marked by the faint remaining scarred patterns of the revenant veins that once glowed bright as a sinister reminder of the curse. Now, they're just faint outlines, faded from his arms and face but still visible on his chest and torso, trailing into his waistband. 

Tomas swallows hard and determinedly stares at the ceiling. “You still have the revenant scars, too?”

“Yes.” With a soft, wry smile, Liu studies his companion, then turns over onto his stomach, revealing strong shoulderblades and firm muscles. “Across my back, too. They may never fade. It's fine.”

“I-- I see.” Tomas studies the scars and Liu's body, and flushes brightly, abjectly failing at maintaining his composure. “I wonder about the others. Maybe that is an inevitable consequence of our-- our--”

“I wonder about _you.”_ Daringly, Liu reaches over and lays a hand on the metal plates covering the stomach of Tomas’s armor. “Do you also still have the same reminder of what happened to us? I've grown used to it. If nothing else, it's unique.”

Tomas swallows hard, struggling for adequate words, and fumbles with the clasps on his outfit and tunic, forgetting exactly how to take it off. “Has,- uhh, has anyone else ever seen-- um-- yours?”

“I do take my shirt off sometimes while training.” Liu tries very hard to hide a smile, turning over to face him. “Breathe. If you panic any more, I may have to try to resuscitate you myself. I don't know how, so I'd prefer not to try.”

Tomas tries bravely to think up a clever retort, still clumsily failing to remove the armor. “During all that time in the Netherrealm, you were not taught how to reanimate dead souls?” 

Liu actually laughs. “You would die of embarrassment while comparing our revenant scars? I hope not. I can't imagine explaining that to Raiden.”

“No! There is no chance of that. Here--” With a surge of bravery, Tomas finally triumphantly removes the outfit top, managing to avoid getting stuck in the tight collar of the tunic, and drops it over the side of the bed. Brushing his hair back into place, he collapses onto the mattress again, feeling the chill of the cool air on his skin. “Finally. I am sorry for the delay.”

“Don't apologize.” Liu studies him with great appreciation, while Tomas tries his best not to meet his eyes, chewing on his lip nervously. He's more slender than Liu, with a narrower waist but thicker upper arms, and his light skin bears similar scar patterns. Overwhelmed by the other man's intrigued attention, he almost vanishes in a smoke cloud, but catches himself just in time, almost wishing he'd left the tunic on. It seems rather forward of him, to remove his armor so willingly, even though Liu did ask, after all.

Tomas meets Liu's eyes for a split second, then glances away, accent thickening from the nerves. “Well-- there. Now you know.”

“Yes, I do. You've recovered very well from it.” Liu resists the urge to stroke Tomas’s hair gently, guided by impulses all along but occasionally restrained by a tiny bit of good sense. Instead, he moves a hand towards his chest, carefully. “May I?”

Tomas blushes deeper than before, gritting his teeth to try to maintain some composure. “If you would like.”

Boldly, Liu reaches out to touch one of the scar patterns resembling his own… and Tomas vanishes in a surge of nervous energy, disappearing in a small cloud of smoke and reappearing on the other end of the mattress right beside Liu. Mortified, he stares at the carpet. “My apologies.”

“Don't be sorry.” Liu sits up and catches him around the waist easily with one strong arm,  holding Tomas in place to study him and taking note of his wide-eyed, bashful awkwardness. He keeps a safe distance, enough to avoid intimidating him further. “I'm guessing we both need to acclimate again to things like this.”

Tomas recovers his voice, empowered by sudden bravery from Liu's gentle hold on him. Unable to resist asking, he scoots a little closer, still tense with nerves. “Things like what?”

Liu's at a sudden loss for words, incredibly enough. He pauses, thinking it over, and gestures vaguely. “This.”

Tomas is in mild disbelief. “What do you mean, exactly?”

Liu offers another shrug. “Teasing, and admiring, between friends.”

Tomas narrows his eyes thoughtfully. “I can hardly tell if you are serious, or if you are doing this to see how I react.”

“You know I want to see how you react to everything.” Otherwise, it seems, at least for now, that Liu is serious. His skill at, as he says, ‘teasing and admiring’ is not yet matched by the bravery to follow through. “What about it?”

“You were able to get this far…” Tomas trails off, shaking his head, with Liu's arm still firmly enclosing his waist. “You do realize, yes? Or no?”

“Realize what?” An idea floats to the top of Liu's mind, to help sort out the confusion between conscious awareness and subconscious desire. “You should make me realize.”

“I should what?” Tomas blinks, already overwhelmed by the mere thought of it. He's come too far to back down now, though, and somehow summons the courage to continue. He gently cups Liu's chin in his hand, managing to keep steady eye contact with him. “Like this?”

“If you say so.” Liu's fast-paced heart skips a beat. He leans towards Tomas slightly, still mildly fearful of misinterpreting the entire interaction, but it seems he's about to find out. “Come on. What are you waiting for?”

With confidence overcoming his barely stifled panic, Tomas leans in, gently touches his lips to Liu's, and gives him a soft, sweet kiss.

Liu’s eyes light up, grinning too much to keep kissing. “I thought so! When you teleported away from me, I wasn't so sure. But-- ah-- thank you. That was nice.” He swallows, containing his own anxiety, but it's already fading away into satisfied delight. “I didn't realize what was happening until you took off your armor, by the way. I'm sorry about that.”

“Please don't apologize. I should be apologizing instead. And-- uh-- thank you, too, for-- for liking that.” A hasty torrent of accented words tumbles out, and Tomas finds himself unable to tear away from Liu's warm gaze. “You… didn't realize you were flirting with me?”

“I really didn't. I'm not always perceptive.”

“Nor am I…” Tomas feels another wave of burning embarrassment wash over him, skin damp from heat and nerves. “I am now realizing I might have liked you for quite a while before now." 

“I'm flattered. How long?”

“Much too long.”

“When I was a revenant?”

“No! Not at all. After.”

“How soon after?”

“...very soon.” Tomas chews on his lip, looking elsewhere again to cope with the awkwardness, but feels his chin held gently in a strong callused hand as warm lips meet his own. “Oh-- thank you." 

“If we thank each other every time we kiss, it'll take too long.” A realization occurs to Liu. “We both have slowed aging. We could get away with it.”

“You are right, though. It's not efficient.” Tomas hesitates, the weight of reality suddenly plaguing him. “Speaking of getting away with… what are we going to do about this?”

“What do you mean, what are we going to do about it?” Liu looks at him strangely. “There's no consequences for this. Why would you worry?” 

“Right.” Tomas takes a deep breath, adjusting to the new time-frame and fewer restrictions upon his life. That, at least, is a profound advantage of his current life over the prior one. “Nothing is the same.”

“Some things are. We all just happen to have more freedom.” Liu sits up and rolls his shoulders, stretching smoothly and working out any remaining soreness. “I don't know about you, but my plan for the evening is to kiss you some more and then get enough rest to wake up early for the tournament. I may not be competing, but I still ought to be responsible.”

Tomas doesn't pay much attention to the second half of the sentence. “You do want to kiss me some more? Thank you--” He catches himself. “Good. Please do. But, only that and no more, for now. I'm hardly ready…” He gestures to his scarred body as a means of explaining, only recently reborn from that hellish state. “Not yet.” 

“Agreed.” Liu nods in agreement, eyes glinting brightly. “And explaining anything to Lao's family in the room next door would be as much of a nightmare as the Netherrealm.”

“I am not sure about that… it might be worse.” Tomas manages a brave smile. “You already have your arm around me. Try-- ah, holding me closer, if you want. But only if you feel like it.”

Liu follows the suggestion, wrapping both arms around Tomas's slim torso and pulling him closer to the burning warmth of his chest. “This is nice.” He smirks as Tomas nestles up against his shoulder, grey hair falling everywhere. “You should braid your hair.”

“It doesn't look as good that way, I think, but maybe I could try.” Tomas muses to himself, contemplating the suggestion as Liu's strong fingers comb through the silver locks and massage the nape of his neck. “One braid, or several?” 

“One, of course. What were you imagining, tiny braids like Jacqui?” Liu tries very hard not to laugh. He gathers up Tomas's hair into three neat bundles, twisting them together at the end. “Just like that, so it still flows dramatically, how you like.”

“That is a good idea.” Tomas blushes at the teasing, his own arms settling gently around Liu's strong torso. “I-- I have to say, this was quite an evening. I am now glad that Lao's family displaced you into my room. Besides, our recent discovery solves the awkwardness of there being only one bed.”

“I was ready to sleep in the chair, if you wanted me to.”

“I do not want you to.”

“I'm very warm. I hope that won't bother you.”

“Not unless you spontaneously burst into flames. Then we may be in trouble.”

“I don't do that, at least as far as I know.”

“Then there is nothing to worry about.” Tomas closes his eyes, settling in more snugly. “It is still fairly early in the evening. Would you mind if I just lie here for a while and hug you?”

“Did you just ask me if I would mind…?” Liu shakes his head in amused disbelief, more charmed with every moment. “You forgot about my plans to kiss you, didn't you?” 

“Not at all. I thought it would be better to check, just in case...” Tomas answers politely, but is silenced by a gentle kiss, and then another, as promised.


End file.
